


Thirteen vs. One

by Sekrett



Category: Brothers Conflict, Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Escape, F/F, F/M, Japan, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Attraction, Prophecy, Protective Older Brothers, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekrett/pseuds/Sekrett
Summary: One sacrifial bride vs. thirteen bloodthirsty vampires. One adorable sister vs. thirteen overprotective brothers. Two different situations, but one scenario: one prey vs. thirteen predators.
Relationships: Hinata Ema/Everyone, Komori Yui/Everyone, Komori Yui/Hinata Ema
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Two Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either Diabolik Lovers or Brothers Conflict. Mine is only the story. Also, English is not my first language (not even the second one). So, if you find a mistake, please, report it. I will be glad to improve my language. 
> 
> The next is my humble opinion. I don't intend to offend anyone.  
> Ok, I don't understand people who hate two main heroines or replace them in their stories. For me, the girls are pretty strong mentally and definitely not stupid to fight back. In Yui's case, there are vampires (not to mention they are males), who are stronger, faster and sadists as well. In Ema's case, almost all of her brothers are adults, some of them are too assertive (Tsubaki alone is enough), and Ema just cherishes her new family (which she has dreamt all her life about) too much to push them away. I love both girls and believe they deserve better. Someone, who cares about them and respects them (I am describing the girls, I suppose). Not someone, who abuses them or take advantage of them, when they are supposed to protect or support them. I am not the one to blame the vampires or the brothers, but I can still write a story and share with my thoughts. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the story.

# Two girls

A little girl with chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes was sitting in the park under an old willow with a mighty crown. Although she seemed to be around five or six years old, no one was around her: she came alone. The girl was watching the sky – bright and without any cloud on it – with a sad smile on the pretty face. She sighed: she always comes here by herself, but she can never get rid of that obnoxious feeling of loneliness. She couldn’t blame her dad. He was so happy to begin to travel around the world, as it was his passion. How can she resent him when adventures are the only thing that makes him happy? Not considering her, of course. Rintarou was lucky to have such an understanding and independent daughter, so he didn’t worry when left her alone. And Ema didn’t say anything because she loved and cared of her father.

She shook his head trying to concentrate on watching the sky. Soon she will attend school, so she has to pick one now. Then she probably won’t be so lonely. She will go to school where she can make friends who she will hang out and have fun with. She closed her eyes and smiled softly at her thoughts.

‘Do you mind if I sit?’ asked a soft voice. Ema opened her eyes in surprise. A girl with curled blonde hair and ruby eyes of her age was standing beside her and smiling.

‘No, not at all,’ said Hinata. She moved offering a spot nearby and began to learn the girl. The girl seemed nice and polite, also, around of her age. Not having noticed anyone around, Ema decided that she came by herself as well.

‘My name is Ema Hinata. What’s yours?’ asked the chestnut girl. She didn’t feel anything off about the blonde girl and didn’t want to seem impolite, so introduced herself.

‘I’m Yui Komori. Nice to meet you, Ema-chan,’ said Yui. ‘Did you come by herself too?’

‘Yep,’ answered Ema. ‘So, you too? Don’t you have anyone to come with?’

‘Mhm,’ nodded Yui. ‘My father is often abroad and I don’t have any siblings or mother, so I usually walk alone.’

‘Really?’ asked Ema her eyes widening. ‘Me too. My father is adventurer, so he always travels around the world and almost all the time is not at home.’

Although both their fathers warned and taught them not to speak to strangers, neither Yui nor Ema didn’t feel the danger of talking to each other. For the first time in the life each of them felt so comfortable and happy just talking about mundane things as favorite food or cartoons. The girls were alone for too long and a mere conversation was as a draught of fresh wind. Ema and Yui weren’t brave enough to start conversation with other kids who always walked with the parents and played with the other kids. And nobody wanted to make friends with a bashful, quiet girl. But today Yui mustered all the courage she had and talked to someone. Maybe, she just felt that the little chestnut girl was as sad and had the same look as she, but Komori was sure they could get along well. And who knows, they could become friends.

*******

‘I can’t believe – we are going to the same school! I can’t be happier more than that,’ exclaimed Ema, almost strangling Yui in the hugs. She was pleasantly surprised to see her best friend in her classroom. That meant they could spend more time and do homework together. She wouldn’t have to come back to apartments where no one waited for her. Only this thought itself made her smile. Komori was beaming too, hugging her friend back. She had someone to fill that feeling of emptiness inside. Although she didn’t know why, the blonde didn’t feel much comfortable in the church, where she used to spend all her time since she was born. But now she wasn’t alone anymore. Yui understood that once Ema talked to her in response that day. She was still grateful to herself that she found courage to approach her.

‘Want to sit next to me?’ asked Hinata, releasing the girl, who immediately began to breath in the air.

‘Of course, Ema-chan. Lead me,’ giggled young Komori as Hinata held her hand, and followed her. Going to school didn’t seem so bad as she had expected.

*******

#### Four years later

Two girls were sitting on the grass under a tree in the yard of a church. They were doing their history homework, reading paragraphs and explaining the parts they were struggling to understand to each other. Doing homework together was always funnier as well. The one, a ten years old girl with curled blonde hair almost touching her shoulders and ruby eyes, was sitting leaning against the tree. The other, also ten years old girl with light brown hair arranged in a ponytail and chocolate colored eyes, was lying, putting the head on the blonde’s nips, and trying to focus on the history book. It was kind of their little tradition: when they were reading, they usually came here and one of them was sitting and the other was lying on the nips of the first one.

‘Yui-chan, you know, you are more beautiful when closer,’ said Ema chuckling quietly and blushing slightly. She had been watching Yui for several minutes already, studying carefully her features: the thin chin, big lively eyes, her neat nose. She liked those soft curls, which she liked to pat when Yui fell asleep in the middle of a movie they were watching, and familiar eyes, looking at her with the warmth and sisterly love.

‘You too, Ema-chan,’ smiled Yui in her trademark soft manner. But she was honest: for her no one was more beautiful than Ema. She never missed an opportunity to arrange Hinata's lush hair, brushing them with her own hands, although Ema was complaining, and likes seeing Ema's sparkling eyes when they were playing another game.

Suddenly their attention was caught by another girl, elder than them – around seventeen or eighteen, coming to the church. She was carrying a black suitcase with her and looked a little bit nervous.

Actually, it wasn’t the first time when they saw such a picture. They noticed that every eight-nine months a girl arrives to the church with her suitcase. Then Yui’s father – Seiji Komori, a priest – sees off her to a black limo and the girl is gone. And they never heard from her. Sometimes a girl arrives earlier – after five or six months after the previous one was gone, but the one thing is clear – they never come back again. Yui and Ema had seen some of the girls with their families when they came to the church to pry. But after they sat in the black limo and went in the unknown direction, which definitely led to the forest, the families came to the church to stand in memory of the missing daughters. And her father also had too grievous look in the eyes, following the girls. Two curious girls asked elder Komori where the girls had gone, but the priest never gave them the answer, only sighing sadly and avoiding their gazes.

‘Where do you think they are going to?’ asked Yui, following the arrived girl who Seiji has just met.

‘Don’t know. But after they are gone, they never come back. They disappear in the forest once sit in that suspicious limo. Maybe, a maniac lives here and he demands victims?’ suggested Ema. Well, she wasn’t so far from the truth. However, Yui shook her head.

‘It’s ridiculous. It’s a church. Why does my father send an innocent girl to a maniac?’

‘Maniacs are dangerous. They pose a threat to people,’ Ema shrugged, yet not believing in her own version so much. ‘Perhaps, by sending girls your father protects others.’

‘I still can’t believe that,’ said Yui, clenching the teeth. Her father would never do such a thing! He would never send a man to his doom. Komori Seiji was a clergyman, who helped people to depurate from their sins. What Ema said was beyond Yui’s comprehension. Little did she know that her thoughts would change completely very soon.

*******

#### A week later

It has been a week after they saw that girl. As usually, she was gone missing. Yui saw her parents and little brother, who came to the church that Sunday without her. And she doubted that she would see them with her again.

‘Let’s take a shower and cook something delicious, Ema-chan,’ suggested Yui as soon as two girls came into Komori’s apartment. It was a compact but cozy flat with two bedrooms and a small living room, where two girls used to play board games. They couldn’t spend time there playing zombie video games, so loved by Ema, as Seiji was strict about such things. So, they were fine with the chess and books.

The girls came back from their athletic lessons, which they began to attend when they started school at Seiji’s insistence. At first, it had been only Yui, but then Ema joined as well when her best friend asked her to. In the beginning it was hard, but soon both of them got used to that and even started enjoying all these running, jumping and so on.

‘Sure,’ agreed Ema, sweeping off the sweat and slinging her bag on the coach.

After dinner, which they cooked and ate together, the girls decided just to watch a movie as the next day was Saturday and they didn’t have any homework to do. Yui sent Ema to her bedroom to bring some blankets and herself went to the kitchen to take two cups of tea and some cookies. When she retuned to the living room, Ema wasn’t here yet. Komori sighed, and putting the cups and cookies on a round glass coffee table, went after Hinata.

‘Em-chan, what took you so long?’ asked the blonde, coming into the bedroom. Ema didn’t answer nor looked at her only tentatively pointing to the books on her desk.

‘What is this?’ two girls exchanged confused glances and then casted their eyes on the volumes. The books were massive and heavy, and seemed old. The yellowed pages and dark green – almost greyish – covers casted a thought of something ancient, but the titles disconcerted the girls. One book’s title says “ _Vampires. The full manual_ ”, the second one was “ _All about night creatures. Vampires, werewolves and the others_ ”, and the third one was “ _The memoirs of a hunter for evil spirits_ ”.

‘Where did you get them from?’ Ema slowly shifted her gaze from the books to her friend. The names of the books were too… strange. Firstly, there wasn’t such a thing as vampires or werewolves. It was a mere fruit of someone’s luxuriant imagination. Secondly, Ema knew that Yui wasn’t interested in such things. Well, she played zombie massacre games with her, but she never showed even slightest interest in something else like that. But how come these books appeared on Yui’s table?

‘I have nothing to do with them,’ said Yui quietly, taking one of the books in hand. ‘Maybe father left them here.’

‘But what for?’ asked a very reasonable question Ema. ‘Obviously, he left them for you. They are on your desk, in your room.’

‘You have a point. What will we do with them?’ ruby eyed girl opened the book and leafed through it. ‘Still want to watch a movie?’

‘I guess we have something else to do tonight,’ responded the brown eyed one with hints of curiosity, noticing the same glance in her friend’s eyes.

This night promises to be very interesting.


	2. Two Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought the song relates with the chapter. At least, among the ones I know. But, if you have a better song on your mind, please, tell me.

# Two confessions

__

#####  _Avicii – The nights_

#####  __

#### Two years later

#### 

Ema was packing her clothes for a hike with her father. He had come back from Mexico and his little daughter wanted to spend some time with him before he would go again. She also asked for a permission so that Yui could join them.

‘Hm, I think I packed everything I will need. A couple of meters of rope, a pocket-knife, a compass, a flashlight…’ was counting Hinata as rechecking everything. ‘Well, I’m done. Time to set off!’

*******

‘Well, girls, that’s how you navigate a forest,’ was explaining Rintarou as walking through the woods. He showed them how to use a compass and a map and how to orient without the tools. The adventurer also taught them to set a fire and distinguish traces of animals. The girls were enjoying to learn new things, especially Ema, who had missed her father as he had been absent for three months. Mr Komori was on a business trip in South Korea, so younger Komori gladly accepted the invitation to join her best friend and her father on the weekends.

‘I think it’s time to pitch a tent,’ said elder Hinata as the sun was slowly approaching the horizon.

‘Papa, don’t wild animals come and take us?’ asked Ema, looking at the dark woods with fear in her eyes.

‘Don’t worry, Ema-chan. I’m here with you,’ Yui took her hand before Mr Hinata could say something. She was also little scared but didn’t wat to show a weakness in front of her friend.

Rintarou looked at them and smiled happily. He felt terrible for leaving his only precious, even if adoptive, daughter alone, despite loving his job so much. He even couldn’t take her with him because of school. And now, watching her with her friend, he felt relieved. He knew they looked after each other as if they were sisters. He was grateful to Yui because he saw how his daughter glowed when she was around and could heard her happy voice on the other end of the line when he rang her, even if he was thousand miles away. Rintarou also knew that Yui’s father, Seiji Komori, never left Ema alone when he took Yui on her trainings while Rintarou himself was in another country.

‘Okay. At least we can run away,’ at these words of Ema Yui giggled. So did Rintarou.

‘Don’t be afraid, Ema,’ he said, almost finishing his work. ‘I’ll teach you to hide and get away from big animals tomorrow.’

*******

#### A month later

‘Right on the money!’ exclaimed Yui, clapping her hands, when Ema’s arrow hit the target. The twelve years old blonde girl also made progress, but Ema, who was a big fan of shooting and massacre games, was a better sniper. Mr Komori took the girls for a picnic and grabbed two bows and some arrows as well. When he was in the city, he often took girls either to the woods, teaching them to hide and observe, as a real hunter does, or to the nearest river to let them practice in the shooting. Actually, he did all that for Yui, but since his adoptive daughter didn’t want to leave her best friend alone, Ema tagged along. Well, he didn’t mind as long as Yui learned everything he wanted her to.

‘Nice try, Ema,’ he praised the chestnut girl.

‘Thank you, Komori-san,’ she bowed respectfully. Then the girl put the equipment on a blanket and sat next to Yui.

‘Yui, you should try harder,’ Seiji turned to his daughter, crossing the arms. He was glad Yui had achieved good results, really good for a twelve-year-old, but he was still unsatisfied. She hadn’t the same fast reaction and perfect concentration as Ema. He was worried. He knew by his own experience that most evil creatures were faster and stronger that ordinary humans. So, if you can’t take them by strength, you still have a chance if you are fast and dexterous enough. That’s why he tried hard to train that girl, who he had become attached to so much. Even if they weren’t related by blood, he thought of her as of his own daughter. And the only thought of her being gone one day… He knew exactly that she would be taken, no matter how har he had tried to hide or protect her. So, with a heavy heart, he could only prepare her for an inevitable, teaching her to shoot, navigate the forest, making her attend athletic lessons and reading necessary books. He was even glad that Ema sometimes took her along when going on a hike. However, she still had a lot to learn.

‘Okay, father, I will,’ she looked at him with a guilty smile. “ _Oh, father, if you’d just known why Ema is so good at that,_ ” she thought on the inside, trying not to roll her eyes. Of course, Ema and Yui were friends, but that didn’t mean that they shared an interest in everything. Especially in games. Well, maybe only at games their tastes were different as Yui loved tactical and strategic ones while Ema preferred massacre and shooting games, especially with monsters in it. In this case, it was obvious why Ema performed better. On the other hand, she almost could never win Yui at the chess or the cards. Yui smiled insidiously every time, anticipating a victory, when it was her turn to choose a game they were going to play. Ema was a worthy opponent, who even had won her several times, but she couldn’t compete with her. But they wouldn’t be best friends if they hadn’t found a compromise. The only genre they both loved was detective, so when none of them wanted to yield, they always stopped their choice for a detective one.

‘Yui, my daughter, have you read the books I gave you last week?’ asked the priest, gathering all the equipment up and sitting down on the grass. The weather was too nice to cloud the mood with dismal thoughts. He shook his head and cast a glance at his daughter. Well, he had some time yet. Then his gaze shifted to Ema. Seiji smiled warmly. He was glad he had someone who could take care of Yui while he was away. He knew how much Yui appreciated her friend. He watched them playing together, cooking together, reading together and even sleeping together when Ema stayed for a sleepover. And as far as he noticed he could tell that for Yui Ema wasn’t just a friend, but a part of a family.

‘Yes, father. We already finished reading them two days ago,’ answered young Komori. She and Hinata had been reading “ _Detailed Descriptions of All Kinds of Evil Spirits_ ”, which was quite an old and massive manual, for a whole month. She would have prefered reading the canon of Sherlock Holmes instead.

‘Have you remembered everything?’

‘Kind of?’ replied Yui hesitantly. How could she remember everything that was written in the book? It had at least seven hundred pages. ‘But I can assure you I learned everything about the most wide-spread monsters,’ she raised her hands as proof of her honesty. “ _Maybe that's because it’s already the tenth book about that?_ ” she continued to herself, but didn’t dare to say that aloud.

The girls once asked why Seiji gave and continued giving them those books. Although they didn’t get the answer, the priest anyway made them read the books, so they had no other option than to obey. The girls stopped asking, but, being curious children, they didn’t give in to find out the answer by themselves. They began to suspect that vampires and the other demons actually exist, but couldn’t find any other clue or an evidence. No matter how much they searched in attempt to find something, neither the Internet nor other sources could give the exact answer. They had only managed to scrape up numbers of a couple of exorcists from a very suspicious and seedy cite, but not more. In the end, they quit barren endeavors. They had more important things to do after all.

*******

#### Three years later

A comely, young girl in a light shirt and blue jeans was hurrying somewhere, bypassing pedestrians dexterously. Her chestnut hair was flowing in the wind and brown eyes were looking for someone among the crowd. Some of passers, mostly boys, gazed after her as she ran by them. Finally, she entered a park, and her eyes caught a petite figure of someone in a beige jumpsuit. Her curled blond hair was arranged in two pigtails and the owner of them was looking angrily on the one who was late. Ema’s heart skipped a beat when she saw her. She turned red at the thought of how beautiful Yui was today.

‘Finally,’ the latter rolled her beautiful ruby eyes. ‘Where have you been, girl?’

‘Hey, it’s the first time I’m late. You could at least forgive me,’ exclaimed Ema with an enforced indignation. ‘And you have been waiting only for three minutes.’

‘Yeah, yeah, I will think about that as soon as you have bought me an ice-cream,’ she smiled innocently, but Ema knew how crafty Yui might be. Her innocent face only played into the hands. ‘By the way, you are so beautiful today, Em-chan,’ and she hugged her by the arm, pulling the girl towards the center of the park.

‘I know. You too,’ Ema blushed at her words at first and then laughed. ‘I’m afraid someone might steal you.’

Yui got embarrassed and hugged her more tightly.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t let them,’ she continued. ‘I’ll come after you and smash their heads.’

At those words Yui suddenly stopped. She was glad to hear that from the person whom she cherishes, whom she thought of more than just a friend. The girl turned slowly her head to Ema.

‘Are you serious?’ asked she. ‘I mean, will you come after me if I’m taken away?’

‘Of course, I will,’ blurted the chestnut. Then she frowned. ‘Wait, why do you even ask? Someone’s gonna kidnap you?’

‘No, I just asked,’ Yui seemed to be relieved. They continued walking, still holding hands.

‘Well, about smashing heads…’ began Ema awkwardly. ‘Maybe I can just use a sleeping peel instead of bullets? You know the one which zoologists use.’

Yui burst into laughter. Ema made an offended face, being insulted by such a reaction. She almost confessed that she would sacrifice her freedom for Yui and all her best friend did was laughing.

‘Are you afraid you will end up getting caught?’ smirked the ruby eyed once she calmed down. She saw Ema’s expression and felt guilty. ‘Don’t worry, I will never let anyone harm you as well. If anything, I will make up a plan and we will escape.’

‘Does that mean you are ready to go into hiding with me if needed?’ it was Hinata’s turn to tease Komori. The chestnut looked at her friend slyly.

‘You can think so,’ answered Yui. ‘I’m just glad you are ready to do that for me.’

‘How else?’ said Ema. ‘Anyway, I’m going to see the world when I get older. So, my life won’t be different so much from that.’

‘Are you going to leave me here alone?’ asked Yui, suddenly getting wilted.

‘How would I dare. I want you to come with me,’ Ema looked in her eyes. ‘What do you say?’

‘I say I agree.’ Komori smiled back, a little shyly. She approached the other girl’s year. ‘After all, you’re only mine,’ she almost whispered those words.

And before the chestnut could say something, the blonde left a light, almost weightless kiss on her cheek. Ema froze for several minutes, not believing into what she just heard.

‘I… I love you too, Yu-chan,’ she said quietly after some time, so that only Yui was able to hear her. Komori hugged her, burying her face into Hinata’s neck. She didn’t say anything, but Ema understood her without words. “ _This is the happiest day in my life,_ ” thought each of them, not daring to ruin the moment.


	3. Two Pieces of News

# Two pieces of news

_It is bad news. But we just have to get on and deal with it._  
_Alan Phillips_

#### One year later

#### 

That quiet night Yui had a bad, though inexplicable, feeling. 

The blonde woke at first light of the sun. The girl stretched and got out of bed. She was in a good mood. Ema and she agreed to arrange a game match today and Yui was going to beat her. Once she was done with washing up, she entered the kitchen – a little but bright room with light grey walls and a table for two people in the center. Mr Komori was already sitting here, sipping his favorite black tea.

‘Morning, Father,’ said Yui, pouring some water in the glass.

‘Morning, honey,’ replied he absentmindedly. He didn’t sleep well last night and seemed to be bothered by something.

‘What’s wrong? You don’t look well,’ asked Yui with concern, noticing bags under his eyes. She put the glass on the counter and sat against him, intending to persuade him stay at home today and ask which dish she should cook for him.

‘Yui, I have to tell you something,’ began Seiji. ‘I’m going for a business trip tomorrow.’

‘Don’t worry, I will stay at Ema’s place or have her stay here instead.’

‘No, Yui, listen to me carefully,’ his voice became alittle bit confident but still worried: the words didn’t come by easily. ‘You can’t stay here. I have to send you somewhere...’

‘But, father, I’m fine here. And I’m not alone,’ interrupted Yui, frowning and having forgotten all the etiquette.

‘Please, listen without interruptions,’ said Seiji. He continued when Yui nodded. ‘I have to send you to a mansion. Do you remember the black limo, which you’ve seen several times before?’

Yui turned pale when elder Komori mentioned that cursed car. With whole her body trembling, she nodded hesitantly.

‘You asked me before about it but I couldn’t help,’ the man closed his eyes, sighing heavily. ‘I’m sorry, Yui, but you have to go there as those girls did.’

‘What?’ her eyes widened in fear. She didn’t want to believe that her father indeed sends young girls to somewhere they never return from. And more she didn’t want to believe she was going to become one of them. ‘Why? Why me?’

‘Yui, all these years I did my best to protect you. Everything that I taught you and made you do was for your sake. But I couldn’t prevent that. The books I gave you…’

‘Father, don’t tell me…’ almost whispered Yui as tears were going to fell down her face.

‘I gave you them because I wanted you to learn about them. They do exist,’ he answered her silent question, talking about evil creatures the books were about. Seeing his precious little daughter, who he was going to hand over to bloodthirsty monsters by himself, made his heart ripped to pieces. ‘They agreed to leave alone peaceful citizens if we send them a girl every year. And they demand you this time.’

‘But… what for?’ trying not to stutter, asked the girl.

‘I don’t know. I think it has something to do with the scar on your chest, where your heart is placed,’ Seiji put down his cup. He recalled the day when an unknown man came and gave him that child, having made him promise that he would take care of her. After that the man said he would take her away one day and disappeared. Seiji figure out he was a vampire by noticing his extremely pale skin and shining in the dark pupils, but took the child as the vampire offered him a good pay. That day Seiji also saw a fresh scar on the child’s chest as if she had had surgery not long ago. As time passed, the scar lightened and became inconspicuous. And as Yui grew older and older, his affection for her only strengthened.

Seiji immediately understood the girl was a human. However, when he took her to the hospital to get tested because she had weak health, he found out that she wasn’t totally human. To be exact, her blood wasn’t fully the same as a human’s: Yui had a very small admixture of vampire blood. But in the rest, she was just an ordinary human girl, so the vampires didn’t have any particular reason to choose her as a sacrificial bride. Only then the priest made conclusion that somehow, she had got her organism modified. And apart from that scar, the man couldn’t give any other explanation.

‘My scar?’ Yui was completely confused. She was trying to understand and sort out all her father told her.

‘Alright then. Yui, let me make things clear. I have to send you as a sacrificial bride to a mansion full of vampires. I wish I could escape the country with you or send someone else, but they demand you and will find you even if you try to run away. We have no other option.’

‘Then… what were all these trainings for?’ Yui looked right into his eyes with desperation. ‘We have a chance to escape.’

‘Yes, we have. But not for now,’ sighed the man. However, he didn’t think he had a chance to escape. If there was an opportunity, they would better split up and he would send them on a wild good chase so that Yui could run away safely. ‘And you understand it better than anyone else. Pack your clothes. You are leaving tomorrow.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me earlier?’

‘I’m sorry, Yui. But you can make it.’ He got up off the table, approached the girl and kissed her forehead. ‘I think you have to tell that to someone else as well.’

*******

Ema also got up with a good mood. As soon as she finished her breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, she went out to walk to her favorite shop. She also had an appointment with her father, who had returned to the country a day before. However, Rintarou didn’t come home, explaining he had something important to say to her. Elder Hinata asked his daughter to meet at a small but cozy café not far from the shop.

The shop was quite popular among people of all ages. It was divided into several zones by interests and goods. Books, manga, anime, all kind of games and toys – it seemed as the shop was a perfect place to choose something you could brighten up your weekends with. And the wide range and impeccable service were another reason to visit that place.

Ema entered the shop and immediately headed to the book shelves. She had finished all her biology and chemistry books at home, so she needed some more now. If she wants to become a doctor, she has to try harder and begin to prepare as earlier as possible so as she can attend a good university in the future. She had wanted to be a military at first, but changed her mind when realized she wouldn’t be able to move freely around the world. But her willingness to help people didn’t fade, so she decided to be a doctor.

“ _Hmm, human anatomy? Nah, I already have three books_ ,” thought she while searching through the shelves. “ _Should I then buy a chemistry book? Wow, a new edition!_ ” a collection of new scientific books caught her attention. She had a quick look and put two volumes – a theoretical chemistry textbook and a botanical handbook – in the basket.

“ _Should I study psychology?_ ” she stopped next to a shelf, where, along with mathematic textbooks of all levels and economy studies, psychology books were placed. “ _Yui said it’s interesting. Should I read about strategic thinking as well? Then will I be able to defeat her? Alright, I will take them too_.”

With those thoughts, she put some more books in the basket and headed to where cash registers were.

*******

‘Ema, over here!’ Rintarou hailed her once the named entered the café. The girl looked over and, after finding a table, where her father and an unknown woman were sitting, she smiled and approached them.

‘Hi, papa, how was your trip?’ asked she when her father got up to hug her and give her a kiss.

‘Excellent, honey. Now I want to introduce someone to you. This is Miwa, Miwa Asahina,’ the woman smiled gently to young Hinata. A nervous smile touched the man’s lips as he was expecting Ema’s reaction. Normally, he didn’t talk about his work or colleagues, so he didn’t know what Ema would think about that.

‘Nice to meet you, Miwa-san,’ Ema gave a warm smile to her and bowed out of respect. Both Rintarou and Miwa breathed a sigh of relief.

‘You are such an adorable young girl, Ema-chan,’ started the conversation Miwa. ‘Rintarou used to tell me about you a lot.’

‘Papa, you are embarrassing me,’ flushed Ema. The adults laughed and that cleared the air a bit. They were chatting: Ema asked about the last trip, answering Miwa’s questions at the same time, Rintarou told how Miwa and he knew each other and so on. After some time, Rintarou suddenly became serious and, taking Miwa’s hand, said he had something to announce.

‘Ema, Miwa and I love each other and want to marry,’ said he, looking right in his daughter’s eyes. ‘I hope you’ll understand us.’

‘Papa, Miwa-san, my congrats!’ exclaimed she, being happy for the couple. She was glad her father met such a nice woman and won’t be lonely the rest of his life. ‘I’m so happy for you two.’

‘Oh, Ema-chan, I’m so glad you accepted me,’ a tear fell down Miwa’s beautiful face. Rintarou hugged her and patted her on the shoulders, trying to comfort her. Ema got confused, not knowing what to say. Miwa swiped her tears hastily and excused herself for that fleeting weakness.

‘Well, honey, you’ve always wanted a big family, right?’ said Rintarou when his future wife calmed down completely.

‘Yeah, I suppose?’ responded Ema half-heartedly. It was true she wanted a big family since her only father wasn’t at home almost all the year. But after she met Yui, that desire of hers began to fade as Yui became for her kind of a sister. Although not related by blood, but a caring and loving one. And Ema was completely fine with that.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise interrupted them. Ema pulled out her phone and was going to turn it off, when she saw the name of the caller.

‘Excuse me,’ she said to the two of them and pressed the button so as to answer the call.

‘Yui, I’m kind of busy right now. I though we agreed on meeting at 2 o’clock,’ whispered Ema, having got up off the table and moving a little bit away.

“ _I’m sorry. But could you come home right now, please?_ ” Ema startled when heard the voice on the end of the line. Usually cheerful or soft voice of Yui was drained and inanimate. Ema bit her under lip in concern, deciding what to do.

‘Fine, I’ll come in twenty minutes. Wait for me,’ casted she before hung up the phone. She returned to the table where the couple was sitting.

‘Ema, is everything okay?’ asked Rintarou when Ema came back, noticing how his daughter’s facial expression changed. Now she looked brooding.

‘I hope so,’ she sighed, trying to make up a good excuse to leave. ‘Papa, something urgent came up. May I leave now?’

‘Ema, wait for a little, we haven’t finished yet,’ Ema sat down nervously at Rintarou's demanding view.

‘Ema-chan, I… I have sons who will be glad to have you as a little sister,’ Miwa took the girl’s hands to calm her and continued, ‘Rintarou and I suggest you move to my house so that you can live with them. I’ve already told them.’

‘Oh,’ all Ema could say. She quickly gained her feeling and answered, ‘I think it would be great. When should I move?’

‘You already may pack your belongings. You can move in two days,’ said Miwa and Rintarou nodded in agreeing to her words.

‘Thanks, Miwa-san,’ she bowed again, accepting the offer. “ _I’ll think about later_ ,” thought she.

‘You can go now, Ema. We won’t keep you any longer,’ said elder Hinata, being happy for how everything went smoothly. Ema said goodbye and, not giving a kiss or a hug, ran out of the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, I hope you are not too bored with the chapters since I haven't added the brothers and the vampires so far. I just thought the main characters need some backstory because their personalities in the original plots are... plain. You know that very well. Even if in the mangas they are more or less lively, in the animes... I can't find proper words. So, I hope you won't mind these chapters and will wait for the next ones. Enjoy the story!
> 
> P.S. If see any mistake, please, report it. I'm glad to improve my English.


	4. Two Promises

# Two promises

_I’m willing to let you go if that’s what it’s going to take to get you back.  
@The Gossip Girl_

For the first time in the life Yui felt miserable. Really miserable. Not sad or upset, as when her father couldn’t come to pick her up after school at a rainy day or was abroad, not being able to celebrate her birthday. She got used to her father’s often being away, but she knew he loved and cared about her. He taught her everything he knew and gave her everything he had. So, why does she feel like that right now, walking to Ema’s place? Why does it feel like her father betrayed her, having given her at the mercy of vampires?

Vampires. Yui knew what creatures they are. Bloodthirsty, sadistic, egoistic and heartless. And avid. If there was only one vampire, it wouldn’t be that bad. But there is a way more than one. They will drink her blood, torture and treat her like dirt under the feet. They will do with her whatever they want and nobody will be here to help her.

Yui broke out in a cold sweat at these thoughts. She even had no tears to cry. Only a heavy heart and a starting headache. She ran out of her apartment, having had only her phone in the pocket and not bothering even to put on a jacket. It was already October, but the weather wasn’t what was bothering her now. Not watching her steps, she automatically was heading to Ema’s apartment.

When the girl finally reached the flat, she rang and, not receiving answer after several trials, gave up.

‘Where is she? Has she gone somewhere?’ Yui sat on the floor, not paying attention on the cold and dirt. She leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. ‘Thank God, at least I have my phone.’

The blonde pulled out the device and dialed the number she had learned by heart many years ago. After a couple of horns, she finally heard the familiar voice. Yui smiled faintly: her friend always picks up the phone when she calls her.

‘I’m sorry. But could you come home right now, please?’ asked she even if Ema said she was busy. It was selfish of her, but she couldn’t help. She will be gone tomorrow and Yui doesn’t knew if they will meet again. Today is possibly the last day they can spend together, so the blonde can’t lose any other minute.

*******

Ema rushed out of the café as fast as she could. And as she had been practiced in running for ten years already, it didn’t take too much time and efforts to run back home.

Once she reached her floor, she saw Yui, sitting on the floor and with her head on the knees. She wasn’t moving, so it seemed to Ema that she wasn’t breathing either.

‘Yui?!’ exclaimed the chestnut girl with anxiety. Hinata couldn’t remember when she last saw Yui in such condition. Even when Seiji was abroad during the New Year, she wasn’t that upset. Ema kneeled and touched Yui’s shoulder gently.

‘Ema?’ Komori lifted up her head. Her eyes were covered with scales. ‘Ema!’ the girl jumped up and throw herself on the chestnut. Hinata hugged her back. ‘Ema…’ she almost whispered as the first tear fell down her face, being followed by another one.

*******

Ema’s room was a mess as usual. Every time You comes to her, she always sees the same picture – scattered things on the floor, a bunch of books on the desk and new video games under it. Even now, when the whole flat was cleaned up thoroughly, there were notebooks and workbooks beside her only but wide window, forming a huge heap together. Yui cast a quick glance at the names of the textbooks. Some of them were math and English courses, the others – all that was related to medicine – biology, chemistry and so on. She even saw a Latin textbook, which she had seen Ema buy a month before. Komori smiled sadly, feeling how the pain in her heart deepened. She remembered how they had prepared to exams together before, sitting here, in the center of the mess, and eating homemade cookies. They so wanted to attend one university, so they worked hard to be accepted in a decent university. Sadly, but she would never have a chance to study like that anymore.

‘He did what?’ Ema’s jaw dropped as Yui finished retelling the conversation Seiji and she had had earlier in the morning. Hinata blinked twice, still not believing what she had heard now. She looked in Yui’s face and bit her lips in concern as she noticed how her friend turned even paler. It was hard to accept that fact for Ema, let alone for Yui, who was going to be the one going there. She was going to cry but managed to hold herself so as not to upset the blonde. Ema got a lump in her throat and couldn’t bring herself to say something for several minutes. Finally, she gathered her thoughts and asked, ‘Want some ice cream?’

‘Huh?’ Yui opened her eyes. She was lying in Ema’s bed while the owner herself was sitting on a comfortable blue chair. Ema smiled bitterly.

‘There is some ice cream in the fridge. Let’s watch a movie today.’

*******

‘Well, that sucks. I didn’t even get to play with you today,’ tsked Yui once movie finished. However, neither of them watched it. They both were busy thinking about what had happened recently. Ema was sitting on the couch, leaning on Yui’s left shoulder. She wanted to share with happy news she had heard from her father today. But Yui’s words shocked her so much so that she totally forgot about Miwa, her sons and the move she had agreed to. On one hand, she was happy for her father, but on the other, she wasn’t sure about moving. Of course, they are her stepbrothers and she has to meet them whether she wants or not. But she has lived almost by herself for ten years already, so why does Rintarou suddenly suggest her moving?

‘Erm, Yui, I have to tell you something,’ said Ema, looking absentmindedly while considering how she was going to say it. ‘But I don’t know if that’s okay to tell you now.’

‘If it’s good news, spit it out,’ Yui turned off TV. She turned her head towards Ema and nodded, saying that she wants to know. She calmed down a bit, but her worries didn’t disappear completely.

However, Komori didn’t want to bother Ema too much, so she tried to hide the fear and dismal thoughts, circling in her head.

‘Today papa introduced someone to me. She was a nice woman and papa said he wanted to marry her,’ a picture of the happy couple flashed in front of Hinata’s eyes.

‘My congrats,’ Yui cracked a faint smile. If it wasn’t today, she would be sincerely happy for elder Hinata, but today she couldn’t help. She just hoped Ema didn’t get offended by her reaction. Ema didn’t say anything about that, pretending she noticed nothing. Instead, the chestnut continued.

‘It turned out that she has several sons,’ Ema stopped after saying that so as to prepare more herself that Yui to say the next news. ‘And she and papa suggested me to move in their house.’

Yui’s reaction on those words was more vivacious. She frowned at a loss, trying to delve into her words.

‘So, what did you say?’ finally asked Yui after five-minute thinking.

‘I agreed. Not thinking,’ sighed Ema, now realizing what she had got herself involved into. ‘I don’t want to. I don’t want to move in there. I don’t want you to go away. I just want everything to stay the way it is.’

Ema sobbed, almost mumbling the last words. She put her face in the hands as she felt how her eyes got wet and she couldn’t hold hot tears anymore. Her sobs were getting louder and her back began to shiver. It was painful for Yui to see Ema like that. She hugged her, letting Hinata to lie on her laps, and patted her back.

‘Ema, please, don’t cry,’ Yui’s voice was trembling but she wasn’t crying.

‘Don’t tell me not to cry. How can I?’ shouted Ema. ‘You will be gone tomorrow. I don’t even know if I will ever see you again.’

‘You will,’ Yui didn’t answer immediately. The chestnut girl hardly heard her, but Komori’s voice was confident. ‘We will see each other again.’

‘How?’ Ema raised her head, staring at the blonde with disbelief. Her eyes swelled and face reddened.

‘Do you remember what you said to me back then?’ asked Yui. ‘When we went to the amusement park a year ago.’

‘Yeah, I do,’ Ema’s cheeks turned even redder, but this time because of embarassement.

‘Then I don’t need to worry,’ the brown-eyed girl recognized that look in the blonde’s eyes. ‘Let’s make up a plan.’

*******

#### Tomorrow

That night Yui stayed at Ema’s place. Hinata didn’t want to let her go, saying she had to sleep with her for the last time. Yui couldn’t help but to give in. She called her father and said she wouldn’t come home today. Seiji treated it with understanding, knowing it would be better for Yui to cool down. He just texted her that he would leave the keys to their neighbors and would go off tomorrow at 10 o’clock. He also wrote he had prepared something for her and that the car would be waiting for her at 5 p.m.

The girl didn’t get there in time to see off Seiji. He had left before they came. Yui regretted because of that to some extent, but she had to prepare herself for the trip. Ema helped Yui to pack her clothes and cook lunch. Yui found a letter from Seiji and a notebook which her father had left for her.

When the time finally came, Yui and Ema were waiting for the notorious black limo in front of the church. Yui’s heart skipped several beats while the driver was putting her luggage – one big pink suitcase – in the trunk.

Ema was standing aside, trying to hold herself so as not to burst into tears. She was watching her best friend, her so-called sister being sent right to her death and still couldn’t do anything.

The weather seemed to reflect their mood. It was cloudy and overcast with heavy grey clouds in the sky as if it was going to rain.

A single drop fell to the ground. It wasn’t raining, though. Yui turned around to give Ema a farewell hug and a kiss in the cheek.

‘Why are you crying, silly?’ asked the blonde affectionately, wiping off another tear from Ema’s beautiful face. Then she lowered her voice and whispered so that only Hinata was able to hear her. ‘You know we considered everything.’

‘I…’ Ema stuttered, covering Yui’s hand on her face with hers. ‘I will just miss you.’

‘Me too,’ Komori hugged her tightly. Ema knew that even if Yui didn’t show her fears, she was afraid anyway. They were standing like that for a half of a minute. Yui patted Ema’s back before releasing her. ‘I have to go now.’

Yui sat in the car and opened the window. Ema came near and approached the window. The pale blonde stuck her arm out to brush a tear on the chestnut’s cheek.

‘Don’t cry, okay?’ Komori tilted her head, closer still not letting Ema go. ‘Have some faith in me. And take care of you’

‘You too. Be careful and stay alive, okay?’ Hinata tucked a lock of light wavy hair behind the blonde’s year. ‘I will be waiting for yourself.’

It was the last thing she said to Komori. Yui closed the window and the vehicle move off. Ema had been following the car before it disappeared out of view.

Yui turned her head to see Ema for the last time before her image got too blurry as the car was going further and further away.

__

_Don’t cry, Ema. I will come back to you._

__

_Stay alive, Yui. I will come after you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember those two promises the girl gave to each other. I have two excellent songs that can relate.  
> P.S. The songs will be added in the next chapters.  
> Also, who should I begin with? The Sakamakis or the Asahinas?


End file.
